A Helping Hand
by Snakeyes Dozen
Summary: [EdgeworthxEma]When an unexpected visitor arrives, Edgeworth just can't seem to shake her off. Trouble is, he's not sure he wants to...[Rating will almost definitely change to T. Unless I get hit by a bus or strangled by rogue dental floss or something..]
1. A Helping Hand

**A/N**: OK, this is my second ever fanfic (eep!) so be nice!!

Why did I choose this pairing, you ask?? Because a. I think it's so kawaii and b. because I just can't believe no-ones thought of it yet! Well, as always, flames are ignored but hated but constructive critisism is Wuvved Immensley! So R&R, people! DOOOOOO IIIIIIIT….

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney/Gyakuten Saiban or any related characters blah blah blah I can't believe you're still reading this please get a life stop reading this OH MY GOD STOP READING THE DISCLAIMER AND START THE FREAKING FANFIC INSTEAD OF THE DISCLAIMER!!

* * *

**A Helping Hand**

**Chapter 1: A Helping Hand**

Miles Edgeworth flopped down on the sofa with a sigh. It had been a long day…Two trials he had to prosecute, one of which against Wright, which he was already failing miserably at. He hadn't even had time to keep his office tidy anymore lately. Of course, to any _normal_ person it would appear as immaculate as always, but to him it appeared to be slowly melting in a huge cloud of dust and clutter.

But at least now he could kick back and relax, 'cuz the last thing he needed was—

SLAM.

Practically jumping out of his skin (or off the sofa, if you want to get pernickety…) Edgeworth turned to face the slammed-open door, and the surprisingly familiar face…

"Mr. Edgeworth! You shouldn't be slacking off at a time like this!"

"E-Ema Skye!?"

"Hey Mr. Edgeworth! Long time, no see!"

"Dare I even ask what you're doing here…?"

"This is _your_ office, _duh_!"

"But…but, _why_?"

"Oh, didn't I say?"

"_NO!_"

"Oh. Well, y'see, Lana was whingeing at me about how _she_ always does all the work etc., so _then_ she starts going on about me getting a job for the summer, but _I_ tell her that I _can't_ become a Scientific Investigator until I have my qualifications, but _she_ says I don't _have_ to be a Scientific Investigator, I can just get a day-job, so _I_ say 'where should I work?' so _she_ reels off this long list of colleges of hers and then I'm like 'wait a minute, _I_ know that name!!'…"

"Get to the point…"

"…So then I thought it would be cool to come here and work for you!"

Cue the tumbleweed, to fill in the looooooooong silence…

"…And where exactly was the part where you consider that I don't need any help?"

"Of course you do! This place is a mess! I could be your assistant! You clearly can't do everything yourself all the time, Mr. Edgeworth!"

"I can manage…"

coughLIEScough

_I can do everything by myself, no problem. I mean, other than the freak tornado-look in my office, the only real problems I've encountered lately was getting those files mixed up and sending them both to the wrong offices._

…_And forgetting that evidence the other day._

…_And nearly falling asleep in trial today from staying up all night typing out a report that I'd forgotten until the last minute._

…_Okay, maybe things have been getting maybe, possibly, slightly out of hand. But I can handle everything by myself. I don't need an assistant._

…_Do I…?_

_No. No, of course I don't. Nope, absolutely no way—_

"Okay, fine, I'll take you on."

_What!? How did that happen!? No! Say something, anything--_

"You can start tomorrow."

_AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_

"Alright, great! What time should I head over?"

_Quick, say no, last chance…_

"About nine-ish?"

_I give up._

"Great! I knew I could count on you, Mr. Edgeworth!"

And with that, she was gone.

_What have I just gotten myself into…?_

* * *

**A/N**: Whaddaya think? Yeah, it's kinda short, but it's just an opening really. I have absolutely NO IDEA what time attorneys arrive at work, I just kinda made it up. If it's way too late, let's assume Edgeworth was letting Ema have a lie-in, as it' her first day. If anyone is/knows any prosecutors or lawyers, please clear this up...;;

Anyway, R&R, tell me what you think. Constructive critisism wuvved. Flames HA loser you have just wasted precious minutes of your life uselessly telling me how much I suck. XD heheh…


	2. Unforgotten Memory

**A/N**: Lookies! Second chapter! W00t!

Thank you to Vilar, Kabashka, and Keppenkaren for the reviews- I'm glad I got the time about right, but I think I'll go for about 8.00am, simply because it's the earliest and Edgeworth just **would** come in at least an hour early XD.

BTW, I've decided that I think I'll do this from Edgeworth and Ema's POV alternately (still in third person though, if you seen what I mean…). Just thought I'd point that out, so I don't confuse people U.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney/Gyakuten Saiban or any related characters because if I did, I would turn them all into my OBJECTION!-shouting army, using them to destroy the world by objecting to anything and everything.

* * *

**A Helping Hand**

**Chapter 2: Unforgotten Memory**

It was about 8.10am and Edgeworth had _only just_ arrived for work. Ema couldn't believe it- she had never _imagined_ he would have a wild streak.

"Mr. Edgeworth! You're ten minutes late for work!"

"Ema!? I told you to come at nine!!"

"Punctuality, Mr. Edgeworth!"

He moaned as he walked over to his desk, thunking his breifcase down next to it.

"Well, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Well what?"

"What's my first task as your personal assistant?"

"Well…I suppose you could start with…..oh…"

He was about to say "tidying up the office" before he realised it was already tidy. _Really_ tidy. Tidier than it had ever been.

"Ema?"

"Yes?"

"Exactly how long have you been here?"

"Since about…oooooohhhhhh…seven?"

"_Seven!?_"

"I'm sorry…"

"Why are you sorry? I've never seen this place look so tidy!"

Ema was practically exploding with pride right now. No, seriously. You could practically VISIBLY SEE this golden glow of pride around her. Actually being PRAISED by THE Miles Edgeworth was, like, The Ultimate Amazing Experience (for Ema, anyway…).

"Tea?"

"No thank you. I already made you some."

Sure enough, there was the Romanian tea with plenty of milk and one sugar, with a faint scent of cinnamon, just the way he liked it.

"Ema, what am I supposed to pay you for if you do everything before you start?"

"Oh, pay isn't a problem. When I'm a Scientific Investigator, I'll make lots of money…"

_And maybe Lana won't be so stressed anymore…_

She walked over to the window and gazed out at the city sprawling beneath her, blocks of flats and offices reaching for the sky above. The view was truly breathtaking- she could imagine (as she frequently did, obssessive fangirl that she is) Edgeworth standing there gazing out onto the horizon just as she was, a cup of tea in his hand, maybe even thinking about her, too…

She snorted at herself at that thought. _Yeah, like, right_…

---

"Whoooooooaaaaa!!"

"Ema-!"

Files and paperwork scattered all over the floor as Ema came crashing through the door, making the whole office look like it had been hit by a strangely paper-ish blizzard. She had been sent to pick up some case files twenty minutes ago, but got lost in the huge labyrinth of offices and tried to rush back to make up for lost time. She'd tripped over as she stumbled in through the door—so it was lucky that Edgeworth was right there to catch her in his arms…

It took her a moment to realise their position; it was only after she looked up and they locked eyes for a split-second that it sunk in.

"Eep!"

Ema instantly broke away and dropped to the ground, hiding her luminous blushing behind her just-picking-up-the-files cover.

"Do you need a hand?"

"NO! Um, no, thank you…"

She froze, terrified he would drop to the ground to help her and catch her red-faced, but breathed a sigh of relief as she watched his feet make their way back to his desk. She took her time gathering them together (the files, not Edgeworths feet…) to give her face a chance to cool down, then scurried over to the desk and carefully placed them to one side.

Lookin down at him, Ema noticed that Edgeworth didn't seem as…_together_ as he usually was. She could see that there was so much going through his mind, a maze of thoughts and emotions she could never comprehend- it was all too familiar…

_No…_ She shuddered at the memory. _Don't think about that…it won't happen again…_

"Is something wrong?"

"Mmph!?"

She blushed again at being caught staring at him like that, and hastily looked at her watch (half as a cover).

"Oh—it's nearly half-five…I should go. I promised Lana…"

"Very well. You are dismissed."

She muttered a quick "thank you" before turning and bolting for the door. It was half true- she did promise Lana she'd make dinner tonight, only not until six. She had to leave for a different reason-- to escape.

She had no idea why she had remembered that. She had trained herself not to think about it. She was scared- scared of the memory- but even more scared of what would have happened if she hadn't been there…but at the same time, she wished she hadn't been. She wished she hadn't been there at all- she still believed, after all, that it had all been her fault. She was glad that Lana was off the hook, but at the same time, resentful. He lost. If he'd won, it would have been an entirely different story. If she hadn't run to a certain defense attorney—no, it wasn't Wright's fault, he was just doing his job. And although it would have been sensible to blame her sister, in Ema's eyes, the responsibility rested squarely on _her_. Just thinking this confused her; she loved her sister far too much to ever have wished her to be convicted of murder, least of all one she didn't commit…but…

She was almost home now- she could see her front door just a few doors down. She stopped. No…she couldn't face anyone after all the thoughts that had been swirling round her head. She still had twenty minutes left- she could take a detour. Anywhere would be fine. She opted for the park. It would be empty at this time of the day in the holidays, as all the kids would have spent the rest of the day mucking about. She just needed some time to clear her mind…

* * *

**A/N**: Well, thar be chapter 2! What is this mysterious incident? Why is Ema trying to forget? Oh, the suspense! (ahem…)

BTW, I'm heading off to Greece on Wednesday, so there won't be any updates for two weeks then. HOPEfully I can post chapter 3 by then, but with the way my coursework is going (which is nowhere. Whatever I finish is made up for with even more…), the chances of that are becoming slimmer and slimmer unless I can skive a night off XD

And yes, you know the drill, R&R, constructive critisism goodliful, flames no-likey. Have fun with your lives, people!


	3. Being There

**A/N**: w00t! Chapter 3! Yey! OK, so I know my chapters are short…but it's actually kind of a good thing. I mean, if they're shorter, they don't take nearly as long for me to think up and write, so you don't have to wait so long for the next update! I'm a pretty slow writer, so if these were really long, each one would take, like, a WEEK to freaking write 0.0U Oh, and just for the record, I just thought I should point out that this story is set just after the second game. Just so y'all know.

**Disclaimer**: sigh I do not own Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney/Gyakuten Saiban or any characters blah blah…oh c'mon, it's already in the other two chapters already gimme a break…

* * *

**A Helping Hand**

**Chapter 3: Being There**

Edgeworth woke in a cold sweat, trying to catch his breath. He felt a seering pain in his wrist- as though someone were hacking through the flesh over and over…

He looked down at his hands- nothing out of the ordinary. No bloodstains or fatal gashes in sight—he breathed a sigh of relief. Of course…now he remembered. It was his dream- something…about death? Suicide? He couldn't quite remember. But it was all too familiar…had he had that dream before? No…not a dream…reality?

All of a sudden the memory was clear in his mind- the memory he had worked so hard to forget…the pale moonlight, glinting off of the knife's blade…the darkness engulfing every corner of the room, making the dull beams of grey light from the window behind him stand out like white spotlights from heaven in contrast…then the door opening, sending a breeze gently tugging at the piece of paper on the desk: "Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses…"

_No…Don't go there…_

And then a figure stepping into the office…a familiar face grinning happily at him, not a care in the world…before turning to shock…her eyes fixed on the silver reflective beam of light in his hand, just above his wrist, shining like a heavenly beacon, ready to grant him salvation should he ask for it…

He closed his eyes and clutched his head, willing his memory to shut down completely.

_It's just a dream…just a dream…_

He repeated the words in his head over and over until they became a meaningless string of words…

---

"Morning, Mr. Edgeworth…"

Something was wrong. Ema wasn't grinning inanely, for a start…

"Something the matter?"

She flopped down on the sofa with a sigh.

"Lana was moaning at me last night…………………..what?"

"…And the deely-boppers?"

"Huh? Oh…that'll be my kid sister…"

"I didn't know you had a younger sister"

"I didn't. 'Till last night. Lana got drunk and went crazy after all that moaning and stress and started acting five years old. Role-reversal thing. I had to stay up with her _all_ night to make sure she didn't set fire to the place or something…"

"Ah. So, what was she moaning about?"

"'Blah blah late home, blah blah worried sick'…only, replace the 'blah's with full-on 'AAAGH's and that's about—"

"I thought you headed home early yesterday?"

She flushed, realizing that she had just incriminated herself.

"Um…well…_yes_, but…well…" She sighed again. "_Stuff_ happened."

"Ah, Stuff…We've all been a victim of Stuff…"

Ema sniggered at this. It wasn't often that Edgeworth came out with something so whimsical.

…Especially when he was standing there with a pair of deely-boppers on his head, which he'd swiped from Ema…(He figured she needed some cheering up- oh look, some plot-convenient deely-boppers!)

"You look absolutely ridiculous."

"_No_, you think?"

She nodded, mock-serious. "Deely-boppers are _so_ passe, _dahling_!!"

They were both cracking up, splitting their sides laughing at Ema's non-funny joke and Edgeworths comic fashion sense, when a loud call of "Youtube moment!!" alerted them to the presence of Someone in the doorway—pointing a camera phone right at them…

"This is SO hitting the internet!!"

"What do you want, Wright?"

"Well, I just came to…uh…Dammit, Edgeworth, take them off! It's distracting!"

Edgeworth and Ema just sniggered some more.

"Well, Wright, if you're posting that on the internet to distract the world, I'm sure you can live with it!"

"Whatever…Anyway, I came to look for a case file. We're missing a file, so me and Maya are asking around in case anyone else picked it up by mistake…"

"Oh, wait!" Ema sprung to her feet with an inane grin on her face. "Was it in a dark blue ring-binder?"

"Yes…"

"Did it have a half-peeled-off sticker on the side saying 'HF-3'?"

"Yeah, that's the one! You have it?"

"Nope, never seen it."

Edgeworth and Ema stayed mock-serious for a moment, before bursting into hysterics again.

"I'll come back later…when you two are sane…"

As Phoenix was just closing the door behind him and they were both (still) in hysterics, a weird thought crossed Edgeworth's mind- one tat had never even occurred to him even once- one he'd never even dreamt of before. He just felt rebellious all of a sudden…

"Hey, Ema?"

"What?"

"Have you ever skived before?"

---

"Come _on_, Ema! If we get caught we're done for!"

"This was your idea!"

They were both smirking and giggling like children as they darted among crowds in the entrance hall, trying to look inconspicuous as they made their way toward the elevator to the parking lot. As if on cue, two elevators stopped just as they approached, one of which occupied by- uh-oh- Wright and Maya.

"This one!"

"Ema, Wrights in that—"

Ema managed to pull Edgeworth in after her just in time before the doors shut on them.

"Edgeworth? Ema? What-"

"Hey Mr. Wright! Hey Maya! Going down? Tough, we are!" Ema pushed the button for the parking lot and the lift began to descend. Luckily, Edgeworths fear of elevators was cured at the same timed as his fear of heights; it was down to an incident involving Maya, Pearl, and an "Elevator- OUT OF ORDER!" sign…but that's another story altogether.

As the elevator screeched to a halt at the lowest floor, Edgeworth simply walked out like any normal, civilized person.

…Whereas, Ema stood there pushing EVERY button before walking out of the elevator like any normal, civilized _chesire cat_, leaving a not-so-grinning Phoenix and Maya to take the the (ahem) "scenic route".

---

"Well, where should we go first?"

"I hear there's a good movie on at the cinema- some zombie horror thing…"

"Perfect!" Edgeworth stepped on the accelerator and zoomed off in the general direction of the cinema.

He had no idea what had happened to him today; he'd never been so…_out of character_ before. Just that morning he had been scaring himself half to death with morbid thoughts of death, and what-ifs, and all it took was for Ema to show up and he was acting like a hyper kid. He had no idea what had come over him, and he was sure that they would both be back to normal by tomorrow, like nothing had happened, but…he was just so utterly shocked and bemused with himself…

---

It was just approaching ten when Edgeworth pulled up right outside Ema's house. They had sat through the entire movie laughing like hyenas at every sight of blood or guts, and the poor ten-year-old kids in front of them (who had obviously managed to sneak past the strictly-over-eighteen ticket booth guy) were probably traumatised for life at the shock they got (as well as every other cinema-goer in the vicinity of the loud cries of "BOO!" at any sign of tension), but the two of them quickly switched to tutting dissaprovingly at the small group a few rows up whenever the security people came to see where all the noise was coming from.

"Well Mr. Edgeworth, today's been…_interesting_, to say the least!"

As she got up to get out of the car, Edgeworth grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Ema?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to say this, but…you've helped me. A lot. I don't just mean at work- in fact, you've probably helped me more today than ever- what I mean to say is…thank you. Things have been hard for me lately. Today, you helped me to forget."

She was about to say something when someone stepped out of the doorway, calling her from across the front garden.

"Uh-oh…it's Lana…Bye, Mr. Edgeworth!" She scurried off down the garden path to her sister, who appeared to be yelling something at her. He shook his head and slipped away into the night, before things got nasty- if Lana knew it was his fault, how would she let Ema continue her job…?

Now Ema was gone, he realised how much he missed her. Just her presence was enough- it made him forget. Now he was alone again, the weight fell back upon his shoulders, dragging him down, suffocating him. And that memory…it came back to him, this time clear as day…and he remembered…

Her presence…

Her being there…

* * *

**A/N**: Huzzah! I kinda like this chapter…half fluff, half angst!:P

Next chapter: The Big Memory! In Detail! It will, however, contain a SPOILER! For the ending of the first game. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, PEOPLE!!

Anyways, R&R, happy good, anger bad, that's my philosophy (i.e. constructive critisism happy and good, angry flames, or flames in general, bad.) Thank you, all!


	4. Asleep, or Dead?

**A/N**: Just to avoid confusion, here are some things you'll want to know about this chapter:

This is a flashback chapter. It happened around the ending of the first game, so SPOILER ALERT!

From here on out, song lyrics will be included in each chapter. I will show the name of the song and artist at the top of each chapter, and all lyrics will be listed in **bold**. Also, in later chapters, some parts of the lyrics will also be what someone is saying, or lines I have adapted to the story. I will try to point these out beforehand, but just in case I forget, look out for them.

Thank you to LazyCatfish27 for the three reviews! And Lana isn't bitchy—there is a REASON (duh-duuuuun!!) for her behaviour…(forshadowing, forshadowing…)

**Disclaimer**: See previous 3 chapters…

**A Helping Hand**

**Chapter 4: Asleep, or Dead…?**

Lyrics: Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance 

Ema hurried up the stairs, hoping he would still be there. It was very dark outside, but the moon was full tonight, shining brightly over the city.

She approached the door and knocked cautiously. No answer. She pushed the door open just an inch or so to see if there was anyone inside. When she saw Edgeworth sitting there at his desk she entered, smiling brightly.

He looked up as she approached. He looked…not as _together_ as he always did. Like there were many thoughts and emotions whirling round in his head, thoughts and emotions she could never comprehend…

"I just wanted to thank you…I know it was Mr. Wright who defended my sister but…he never could have done it without you. It was both of you who—"

It was then that she saw the knife.

**Now I know that I can't make you stay**

"Mr. Edgeworth…?"

**But where's your heart?**

"You…"

**But where's your heart…**

"Y-you…"

**But where's your…**

"You can't."

**And I know there's nothing I can say**

**To change that part**

He didn't look up.

**To change that part**…

He just sat there, holding the silver blade above his wrist with a shaking hand.

**To change…**

Ema stopped breathing. All this time she had looked up to him, admiring him. Ever since she first met him, and watched his very first trial five years ago, she had always looked up to him, her hero. He couldn't…she wouldn't let him end it all like this.

**So many bright lights to cast a shadow**

The moonlight streamed in through the window, casting a silver spotlight over them both, the full moon and thousands of stars reflecting off the surface of the knife, making it glow like a lightbulb to flies; drawing them in with it's white glow, only to bring them to a painful end…

**But can I speak?**

**Well, is it hard understanding** **I'm incomplete?**

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he stood slowly, bringing the knife down slowly, still not looking up, until it was just brushing his skin…

**A life that's so demanding**

**I get so weak**

Finally, he looked up, with tears in his eyes…

**A love that's so demanding…**

"I'm sorry, Ema…"

**I can't speak**—

She didn't say a word as she darted around to the other side of the desk, clumsily snatching the knife from his hand so that the blade was pressed back into her own wrist…but at least she wasn't too late…

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

_I wasn't too late…_

**Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiving**

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home…**

She looked down at the floor…it was splattered with blood…

**Can you see my eyes are shining bright**

She looked up again at Edgeworth- she couldn't seem to focus in him, but his expression was…afraid…shocked…she couldn't quite put her finger on it…she couldn't think straight…

'**Cuz I'm out here on the other side of a jet-black hotel mirror**

**And I'm so weak…**

She felt a strange sensation in her arm, from her wrist up to halfway to her forearm…

**Is it hard understanding**

**I'm incomplete?**

She shifted her gaze down to the source of the pain…

**A love that's so demanding**

**I get weak…**

There was a strange crimson stain on her pale skin…it seemed to be coming from a darker crimson line…almost like a gash…

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

Her vision was fading in and out…she felt light-headed…she couldn't quite think straight as she struggled to figure out what the stain on her arm was…

**Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiving**

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home…**

She slumped to the floor, dropping the knife in her hand.

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

Her eyes were slowly closing as she felt strangely sleepy…

**Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiving**

**Nothing you can say could stop me going home…**

She struggled to stay awake as the realization hit her at the last moment.

**These bright lights have always blinded me…**

The moonlight seemed brighter than ever, the beams of light reaching out to her as she heard a voice calling to her…

**These bright lights have always blinded me…**

Someone was kneeling beside her. She still couldn't quite focus on anything, but she felt his presence…

**And I say—**

**I see you lying next to me**

"…_Ema…"_

**With words I thought I'd never speak**

"_I'm sorry…_

**Awake and unafraid…**

"_What have I done…_"

**Asleep…or…dead?**

She felt a hand grip hers, and felt something wrapped around her arm, soaking up the crimson rivers…

'**Cuz I see you lying next to me**

**With words I thought I'd never speak**

**Awake and unafraid…**

**Asleep or dead…?**

She could end it here…

'**Cuz I see you lying next to me**

**With words I thought I'd never speak**

**Awake and unafraid…**

**Asleep or dead…?**

It would all be over…

'**Cuz I see you lying next to me**

**With words I thought I'd never speak**

Painless…

**Awake and unafraid…**

**Asleep or dead…?**

No…Someone was there…gripping her hand, tending to her wounds, holding her spirit tight in the hope that it wouldn't slip away…

No. She could keep on fighting…she wouldn't give up. If she gave up now…

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

**Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiving**

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home…**

She was slowly coming to. She was in…a hospital bed?

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

**Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiving**

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home…**

Of course… 

The events of the previous night returned to her. She began wondering if it was really real…or just some kind of twisted dream…

**I am not afraid to keep on living**

**I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

**Honey, if you stay I'll be forgiving**

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home…**

**---**

Ema awoke in a cold sweat. She had almost forgotten… 

_But why…why do I have to remember…?_

She turned to look out of her bedroom window. Sunlight was streaming in throught the white cotton curtains…just like on that night, with the moon streaming through the window…

_Of course…that's why_.

_I remember because…it was enough._

_His presence…_

_Him being there…_

**A/N**: DUN-DUUUUUUUUN!! Well. That was amusing. O.o

Well, I'm a-heading off to Greece on Wednesday, so no updates 'till I'm back, boo-hoo. There appears to be a very, very, VERY slim chance of chapter 5 being up before then…Oh well. Let's just hope. (BTW, I know I said the same in ch.2, but…hehe, I worked fast…)

Anyway, R&R, tell me what you think…Have fun with your lives, people.


End file.
